


Gwaine - Gotta Get Me Some

by EffervescentAardvark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAardvark/pseuds/EffervescentAardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine music video to Nickelback's "Gotta Get Me Some"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine - Gotta Get Me Some

You Tube:


End file.
